His Master, A Vocaloid!
by LunaLuka
Summary: Miku, SeeU and Oliver are sent to find the Vocaloid of the Past. They find out the Vocaloid of the Past is Ciel Phantomhive and they will do whatever it takes to get him. What will Sebastian do to stop them? Will Sebastian let Ciel become one of them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – His Master, Didn't Notice The Vocaloid Shadows!

_Note: Ciel is not a demon and this takes place somewhere in the manga _

As a portal opened two females and a male stepped out. They were in a dark alley. _"Do you have the rags?"_ asked a girl. _"Yes, I do. We are going to have to wear them until we get to a shop and buy clothes from this time period." _the other girl replied. The boy stood there. The other girl handed her friend a rag. They both put it on. _"How are you going to hid your cat ears, SeeU?_" asked the girl. SeeU responded, _"I'll buy a hat to go along with the outfit." _ The girl shook her head. _"Alright once we buy our clothes we'll be off to find a Vocaloid from the past for Vocaloid 3!" _SeeU sighed, _"You're so loud Miku." _Miku turned around and smiled.

"_Today Prince Soma will come to visit, young master."_ Sebastian said. _"Of all the people in the world it has to be him, aren't we busy today?"_ Ciel asked. _"Yes our schedule is full, I told Agni that but he said Prince Soma would come no matter what. How troublesome this is." _Sebastian said. Sebastian handed Ciel his tea and some cake as well. Ciel took a sip of his tea when something hit him in the head. _"Finny, why did you throw a spoon at me?" _Ciel asked. _"I'm sorry. I just thought I saw a boy with bandages and …." _Finny did not finish his sentence. _"So you wanted to throw a spoon at him!" _Ciel yelled. Finny replied, _"I just wanted to get his attention, that's all." _ _"Finny please don't throw spoons." _Sebastian said while giving him a look that frightened Finny. Ciel looked out the window. He saw the boy with bandages too; he was with two people in rags.

As they ran through the forest, they came past a manor but paid no attention to it. But they did notice the boy who got hit by a spoon. They were way past that manor and already near the shops. "_Oliver you're so lucky. Your outfit already looks like you've lived in this era." _Miku said. That somewhat offend him. _"Look there's the shop, remember I'll do all the talking." _Oliver said. _"I can't believe I'm letting a twelve year old do this."_ SeeU said. Oliver was extremely offended. They walked into the shop. As they opened the door some bell jingled. _"Oh what can I do for you, sunny." _said the shop owner. _"Well my sisters need some dresses." _ The shop owner looked at the girls. "_Well young ladies what color dresses would you like?" _SeeU stepped up. She whispered, _"A yellowish orange dress for me please." _The man could not hear her completely but he did hear her say orange. He stood up and went to the back of the shop. He came out with a pale orange dress. _"This is the only orange I have; it comes with a head piece. It's a set." _Oliver took the outfit from the shop owner and told SeeU to go change. "_Um, do you have a teal dress?" _asked Miku. _"Let me see what I can get you." _He went to the back of the shop again. He came out with a blue dress not teal. _"I'm sorry I don't have any teal dresses." _He handed Miku the dress. "_This will do." _ It came with a head piece but Miku refused it. As Miku went to go change SeeU came out. The head piece covered her ears completely. Her long, curly blonde hair complemented her dress quite nicely. She had brought her own shoes. Her shoes matched her dress surprisingly. Miku had then stepped out of the changing room. Both of their dress fit perfectly. Miku's teal hair was no longer in pig tails but it was in a braid that almost touched the floor. _"You young ladies look elegant." _said the shop owner_. _Oliver dropped some money on the table. They then left.

"_I wonder where the Vocaloid is?"_ asked SeeU. Miku looked at Oliver. _"Hey Oliver, can you repeat what we have to do again." _Miku asked. Oliver nodded and took out a scroll. He read, _"Dear Miku, SeeU and Oliver. I need you to go to the Victorian era and pick out a human to be the next Vocaloid. You will know which human is suited to be the next Vocaloid. Don't let us down, Yamaha." _Miku wondered, _How will we know who is the Vocaloid from the past? _Miku didn't realize she said this thought out loud. _"I guess will just know."_ **Boom!** Something hit SeeU on the head. _"Ouch!" _SeeU whined. Oliver picked up the item. _"A compass,"_ Miku questioned. _"That's it! This compass will tell us who the Vocaloid of the past is!"_ Oliver said. Oliver hit the button that was in the middle of the compass. A hologram appeared. _"Ciel Phantomhive?" _asked SeeU. Ciel Phantomhive was the name under the picture of a boy. _"That's the boy who got hit by a spoon,"_ Miku said, _"let's go kidnap Ciel Phantomhive, our newest Vocaloid!"_ They headed towards the Phantomhive estate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – His Master, a Kidnapped Vocaloid!

"_Young Master, you received a letter."_ Sebastian said as he put the letter in front of Ciel. Ciel took the letter and read it aloud, _"I'm very sorry to say that Prince Soma will be unable to come to visit Ciel due to some problems. My dearest apologies, Agni." _Ciel sighed, "_Thank god."_ _"Yes, sir now you may actually get some work done."_ Sebastian said as he poured Ciel some tea. _"Yes."_ Ciel muttered. There was a knock on the door.

"_Sebastian hurry up and get the door,"_ Ciel ordered. _"Yes sir." _Sebastian replied. He walked out of the room and down the hall. He opened the door. There stood two girls with papers in hand. _"We have business with Ciel Phantomhive."_ said the girl with blonde hair in a pale orange dress. Sebastian gestured them to come in. The two girls walked into the manor and followed Sebastian done the hall.

As they were walking done the hall Sebastian asked for their names. The blonde hair girl spoke up, _"I'm Kim Dahi."_ _"I'm Saki Fujita."_ said the girl with teal hair. _Why are two girls from two different countries here to see young master, _Sebastian thought. _"Well I'm Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler." _Sebastian said as he stopped at the door. _"Master we have guests." "Bring them in, Sebastian."_ Ciel answered. _"Yes."_ Sebastian opened the door. _"Let me get you some seats."_ Sebastian offered. _"That would be nice," _Kim said, _"anyways I'm Kim Dahi and this is my friend Saki Fujita."_ Sebastian brought two chairs and set them down so Kim and Saki could sit. _"Do you two want tea while you're here?"_ Ciel asked. He sounded like they had disturbed his peace. _"Yes!"_ Saki replied. _"Sebastian,"_ Ciel said. _"Yes my lord."_ Sebastian left the room to get some tea. _"Now what business do you have with me?"_ Saki stood and walked behind Ciel. _"You'll see Mr. Vocaloid-of-the-Past!"_

Sebastian had gathered some tea from the kitchen. _Will Japanese tea be okay, _Sebastian wondered. He knew that Kim girl was Korean by the last name and by the first name you could obviously know that Saki was Japanese. _"Thank god Tanaka still drinks that Japanese tea of his."_ Sebastian sighed. He started to reach the hall that would lead him to the office. He then saw the girls walking down the hall. He stopped in front of them. _"Why girls, are you leaving so soon? I just got the tea."_ Sebastian wondered. Kim said, _"We've got what we wanted."_ Kim and Saki headed towards the door. Sebastian had then noticed that Saki had a large suit case in hand. Sebastian walked fast and grabbed Saki's hand. _"You didn't come in here with a suit case, I can assure you that."_ Sebastian said with a slight grin. _"He's on to us, SeeU!"_ Saki said. Saki took the suit case a ramped in it into Sebastian's face. _"Miku, you idiot don't hit him with the new Vocaloid in there! We can't damage Ciel." _SeeU shouted. Sebastian stood in front of Miku and said, _"So my young masters in there." _Miku threw the suit case to SeeU and told her to run. SeeU stood there. Suddenly Miku materialized what seemed to be golden clock hands. _"I can womb him with the clock hand knife from Bad End Night!"_ Miku yelled to SeeU. SeeU shook her head and scrambled out the door. Miku plunged the knife into Sebastian's skull just like in Bad End Night. "_And once I'd swung it just enough, I began to enjoy myself!"_ Miku gave a creepy smile as she whispered that. She was unaware that Sebastian was a demon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- His Butler, Fooled!

_Note: Thanks SeeUandUsee4EVER for supporting me so there will be a little part just for u thanks for supporting!_

Miku swung the knife into Sebastian's skull. She watched as he hit the floor and began to bleed. _"We will be taking Ciel, goodbye."_ Miku turned to go out the door. _"Not so fast."_ Sebastian said. Miku then stood in fear. _"How? I just killed you. Wait you're not human. Are you?"_Sebastian gave a grin and ran towards her. He kicked her so hard it could have knocked her out when she hit the wall. It could have knocked her out if she was human. Sebastian believing she was knocked out said, _"I am simply one hell of a butler."_ He headed out the door to follow SeeU whom had his young master in a trunk. He knew she couldn't have gone far.

Miku was now sure Sebastian had left the house. She got up from the ground. She picked up her dress a little. _"Looks like blood stained on my new dress."_ She snapped and blood disappeared. She headed towards Ciel's office. She appeared in front of the door of the office and opened it. _"What was that crocus out there, Saki?"_ said a child's voice. _"Nothing Ciel, SeeU just tripped."_ Miku sat down in her seat._"Was the trunk useful?"_ Miku replied, _"Yes we were able to fit all our clothes in there, again I would like to thank you for letting us use it."_ Miku thought, _thank you for letting us use the trunk to fool Sebastian, Ciel. _Miku got up and opened the windows. _"Ciel don't you ever get some fresh air in here?"_ Miku returned to her seat. Ciel responded, _"We don't normally open them."_ Miku watched as Oliver came through the window and behind Ciel.

SeeU ran fast. She was a cat so she could run fast. But Sebastian was a demon and he could run faster. _"You better stop running. Or soon you'll have no choice."_ Sebastian didn't think she would listen and ran at full speed. SeeU did stop. Sebastian had realized she stopped but he couldn't stop running. His body moved on its own and planned for attack. Sebastian tripped over a log and landed on top of SeeU. Before either of them knew it Sebastian had accidently kissed SeeU. SeeU had not realized for a moment and wanted to kiss longer. She then remembered USee. She kicked Sebastian where it really hurts a boy. Sebastian may be a demon but he is in a male's body. Sebastian looked up at SeeU. _"I'm only USee's!" _SeeU ran away crying. Sebastian noticed she left the trunk. Sebastian opened it only to see an empty case. _Where is he then, _Sebastian thought. He could still see SeeU. He decided to follow her. He put his fingers to his lips and thought that was interesting moment. He then followed her.

He had followed her to a little house in the forest. He watched SeeU enter the house. He heard rustling from behind him.

Oliver was getting tea in the kitchen when SeeU walked in. _"SeeU, what's wrong?"_ SeeU ignored him and picked up her cell phone. _"SeeU you know there is no access here, right?"_ Oliver said. SeeU shook her head. Oliver handed her tea and went into the dining room to give Miku tea. Oliver came back into the kitchen and had SeeU explain. _"Don't worry SeeU as long as your feelings don't change for USee everything will be find."_ _"Really?"_ SeeU sobbed. _"Yes, really," _Oliver stated. There was a knock on the door.

Oliver opened the door. _"Aoki Lapis!" _Oliver said. Sebastian stood at the door as well. A knife sung at Aoki's neck. Her blue purple hair touched the floor. _"She came up behind me and tried to attack. Never mind that I will be taking my master if you want her back unharmed." _Oliver nodded and SeeU hid in the corner. She hid just because she was completely embarrassed about the kiss.

Oliver led Sebastian down the hall and to the dining room. Sebastian dropped the knife and Aoki was freed. She ran behind Miku. _"What is the meaning of this?"_ Sebastian questioned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- His Master, Trapped

"_What is the meaning of this?_" Sebastian questioned. His master sat next to Miku drinking tea. _"I forgot to bring you."_ Ciel said emotionlessly. _"Master, why are you here?"_ Ciel lowered his tea. _"Oliver came up behind me about to knock me out when I turned around. They told me they had business with elsewhere so I willingly went with them."_ Sebastian wonder, _"Why would you willingly go with them?"_ Ciel looked at Sebastian and said, _"Getting kidnapped isn't fun you know."_ Sebastian remembered Ciel is always getting kidnapped. Ciel looked at Miku. _"So what business do you have with me?"_ Ciel drank his tea. _"You're the Vocaloid of the Past and we're here to take you to the future!"_ Aoki Lapis said. Ciel almost spit out his tea but kept it in. _"The Vocaloid of the Past?"_ Ciel asked. _"Yes."_ Oliver said handing Ciel a piece of paper. Ciel read:

_Vocaloid is a voice synthesizer sold since 2004. There is Vocaloid, Vocaloid 2 and still going on Vocaloid 3. Vocaloid allows the user to create their own songs. Vocaloid is made from taking voice samples from singers. Vocaloid contains five Vocaloids. Vocaloid 2 contains 22 Vocaloids in which there are two appends and one Act Two. Vocaloid 3 is still ongoing and 18 Vocaloids are official. Vocaloid comes in English, Japanese, Spanish, Korean and Chinese. _

Ciel turned the sheet around to see the list of Vocaloids. Ciel looked up at Oliver. _"So basically you need a voice sample from me, right?" _ Miku grinned. _"Not quite. See we are trying something new. We are bringing someone from the past and turning them into a Vocaloid."_ Ciel stood up and his hands slammed the table. _"You plan to turn me into some robot!"_ _"Don't worry it won't hurt the history of the world at all, we're sure of it."_ Miku said ignoring Ciel. _"That's not what I'm worried about!" _ Ciel shouted.

SeeU, ignoring the situation along with Lapis said _"Hey, Aoki you and your sister are enemies right?"_ Lapis nodded yes. _"I can't wait to meet Galaco. Her design is so cool!" _Miku hit Lapis and SeeU on the head with a leek. _"Focus!"_

Miku looked at Ciel. _"So will you become one?" _Ciel looked at Miku straight forward and said, _"No!" _He sipped his tea. _"Why not?"_ Miku asked. _"I don't want to become some robot,"_ Ciel replied, _"Let's go Sebastian." _Ciel stood up. _"Not so fast Ciel."_ Miku and Oliver charged at Ciel only to be attacked by Sebastian. Oliver and Miku smashed into the wall into another room. Lapis was a fairy Vocaloid. She gathered energy and sent a blue beam at Sebastian. Sebastian tried to dodge but it ended up hitting him right in the stomach. _"Yes!"_ Lapis cheered. But Sebastian appeared behind her and threw her to Oliver and Miku. He started towards SeeU whom was very scared. But Sebastian then realized something. She is a cat Vocaloid.

Instead of attacking SeeU he scratched her behind her ear and treated her like a cat. _"Sebastian what are you doing?"_ Sebastian answered, _"Playing with a cat."_ Sebastian had then remembered that Ciel had sneezed once or twice when they visited. Sebastian also realized that Ciel had stayed far from SeeU. "_Sebastian we are going!" _Ciel ordered. _"Bye kitty."_ Sebastian said as he left with Ciel. SeeU face was as red as a tomato. She heard groans. _"Miku, Lapis, Oliver I'm coming!" _she shouted.

Out of the house they were walking in the woods. _"Sebastian, do you know where we're going?"_ Ciel asked. _"Of course I do!"_ Sebastian replied. They kept walking and walking. _"My lord I'm going to analyze the area, please wait here."_ Sebastian said. _"I don't take orders from you. Hurry up so we can go home!"_ Ciel ordered. _"Yes my lord."_ Sebastian answered. He climbed up a tall tree to observe their surroundings. Ciel then saw to figures singing.

Ciel saw two figures running and singing. A male voice sang, _"Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes. Come; come until you're deeper into the heart of the forest."_ Ciel ran after them not knowing why he was. The song was pulling him in. A girl voice sang, _"Hurry, hurry you'll only get closer if you're quick. Come, come, now isn't it fun?" _ When he finally caught up he arrived at a mansion. The figures were each sitting on a branch on a tree. There was a male boy in all black (including hair) sitting on the left tree. There was a girl in a pink dress and black hair with a black heart eye patch covering an eye on the right tree. They jumped down from the trees joined hands and sang, _"Let the games begin!" _The door of the mansion opened and they entered it. Ciel followed them in. Wandering in Ciel couldn't find them. The boy sang, _"The cinnamon stick is a magic wand." _The girl continued after he finished that verse. _"With just one flick the syrup will swell. Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness." _The boy continued, _"Sheltered by the canopy."_ They sang together, _"You'll fall deep asleep!"_ They appeared in front of Ciel as he fainted. The girl continued to sing, "_Its okay to be lost, mesmerized by mirages. If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun." _In the girl's arms and Ciel's hand was being held by the boy. The boy sang the next lines. "_Watch your __step__! I'll take you by the hand._ _So, right away__….." _They sang the rest of the line together,_ "Entrust yourself to me!" _Now Ciel was in a very deep sleep. They put Ciel in a chair in a room and locked the door of the room. _"Good job, Len."_ the girl said. _"Not too bad yourself, Rin."_ They continued to sing their song _Trick and Treat_.

Disclaimer: I do not own any lyrics in this story. I got the lyrics from .com


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – His Butler, Lost

Sebastian analyzed the area from a tree. He finally found the mansion though it was very far away. He would have to carry his master. Sebastian dropped from the branch. _"Young Master?"_ Sebastian couldn't find Ciel. He saw an item on shinning the floor._"Master's ring and cane." _He picked up both items from the muddy floor. He ran back to the Vocaloids house in search for his young master. He did not know his master was contained somewhere else. By someone else.

Sebastian ran through the trees as fast as he could. He finally saw the Vocaloids house. He hurried to the house and kicked down the front door. **Bang.** He watched as SeeU scurried across the room. She entered a room. Sebastian followed her. The door to the room she went in was slightly open. He looked through the crack. SeeU was treating Oliver. She replaced his bandages. Under those bandages was a dried up mummies face. Was he a monster? Sebastian recalled that some Vocaloids had nationalities. Aoki Lapis was a fairy. The Vocaloids from PowerFX were considered monsters. He ignored this fact. He walked down the hall into the dining room. He was surprised to see it perfectly in order. The walls were intact and no blood on the floor. It was like he had never been there. **Clack.**

Lapis screwed up. She was going to attack from behind. He had seen that her womb was completely healed. Sebastian grabbed Aoki Lapis by the neck.

"_Where is my young master?"_ Sebastian asked. Aoki Lapis struggled and kicked. The air was escaping. Would she not be even able to meet her sister? _"Lapis what is this ruckus?"_ said a damaged robotic voice.

Miku appeared in the doorway. Miku didn't have a womb but on her forehead was an opening showing technology from the future which Sebastian had never seen. _"Wait if Sebastian is back then that means. Yes! Yes! Yes!" _ Miku began to cheer.

Sebastian threw Aoki Lapis, smashing the wall once again. He walked up to Miku and grabbed her by the throat. She didn't struggle. _"I'm a robot. I need no air."_ Sebastian asked, _"Why are you smirking?"_ _"I'm smirking because he has been captured by the Kagamine twins. Good job Rin and Len. "_ _"Where are these twins?"_Sebastian grew angry. _"Guess?"_ _"Once again, where are these twins?" _He picked at Miku's damaged forehead. _"Don't touch that if you mess around with you might delete my memories." _Sebastian hit a button then came out the mainframe. All Miku's data stored in that little robot brain of hers came out as a hand touch screen. Sebastian touched a file that was labeled Kagamine. The file had many folders pouring out of it . Sebastian clicked the most recent one that was labeled plan. He read the file:

**Plan:**

**1. Distract Sebastian **

**2. Have Rin and Len sing Trick and Treat to lend Ciel into the Mainframe Mansion**

**3. Dissect Ciel**

**4. Make Ciel a Vocaloid**

Sebastian clicked on Mainframe mansion. The screen came up saying _"About or Directions"_ Sebastian clicked Directions. _"Stay or On the Go."_ Sebastian touched On the Go. A piece of paper was printed out of thin air. It had the directions on it. _"Miku, I heard something what was it?" _Oliver screamed. SeeU followed him. _"Miku!" _SeeU screamed. Oliver ran towards Sebastian to attack. Sebastian jumped over Oliver and ran out. But as he jumped over Oliver he pet SeeU.

Sebastian just ran out of the house. He appeared at where he last saw his master. Sebastian looked at the sheet. _"West."_ Sebastian whispered as he made his way towards the mansion.

"_I got a message from Oliver on Miku's mainframe. It seems like her hard drive is damaged badly." _Len said. _"Good! Green is the enemy after all." _Rin said sarcastically. _"Rin, you can't possibly mean that, right?_" _"Of course not she's only the enemy popularity wise. I could never really think that about Miku onee-chan," _Rin said. Her tone grew deep. _"Who did this to her?"_ Rin asked. _"The butler Sebastian Michaelis," _Len answered, _"He's headed towards here right now."_ Rin changed her outfit from Trick and Treat to Fear Garden. _"I'll finish him. Besides I'd like to see him retrieve his master with no hands."_ Rin laughed evilly as she walked out the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – His Butler, Without Hands

Sebastian arrived at the mansion in which is master was held captive in. He looked at the mansion. The front yard was disgusting. Dead dirt on the ground, to Sebastian it smelt like multiple bodies died here and rot into the ground. Sebastian paces forward. By now he is close to the door. Something grabs Sebastian from below. Hands come out of the ground and the ground becomes a red blood color. The hands now fly out of the ground grabbing Sebastian's arms and waist. The hands in the air reunite with the soil slamming Sebastian down with them. Sebastian can't break free. The hands have so much hatred from being murdered that they could easily kill a demon with no trouble.

_"He he"_ a voice laughs.

Sebastian calls out, _"Show yourself, Kagamine Rin!"_

_"Oh, I've been found out." _ Rin comes out with her Fear Garden outfit.

Blood stains some of her uniform and her knife is in her hand.

_"Oh I just can't wait!"_ Rin says with an evil grin on her face.

_"You know when I'm in Fear Garden mode I just can't help but to cut off any hands I see and put them in my garden. That's why I normally don't use this form. But this is a special occasion."_

Sebastian wonders where his young master is.

That's all he can think out, his young master. Rin walks up to Sebastian with such a face. She bends down near his hand.

_"Thank you for the gift. I'm sure I'll enjoy it."_

Sebastian screams of pain as Rin chopped of his hand in which his seal mark was on. The seal removed it's self from the hand and found itself on Sebastian's shoulder.

Once again Sebastian screams of pain for his other hand is now gone.

He watches as Rin walks away. With her hands she makes a hole in the bloody dirt. She plants Sebastian hands which already have black nail polish on them since these are the hands of a demon. Rin's face becomes red because hands flatter her so.

_"I love hands, especially the ones which five fingers. Well then, I'll let your own hands kill you because once I plant them they're under my control." _Rin walks back into the mansion to start Ciel's dissection.

Sebastian's hands come up from under the ground along with five more pairs of demon hands. They all have knifes and one has a sword that was made for killing demons. That hand was Sebastian's hand. The hands come at Sebastian and stab him rapidly. His clothes become ripped and torn. Full of blood as well. Sebastian can't move. The hands they're too strong. Their hatred, there is too much of it. They want revenge, even if it means killing more people to join them and feel their pain. They envy the living. But Sebastian is a demon, he is already dead. They envy anything that has a body. Their only friends are the souls that beg for a body to live in. The final blow is coming. Sebastian's hands come with the sword. The sword is so close to his chest.

_Is this the end,_ he thought.

**Clash.**

Sebastian opened his eyes to find Grell.

_"Don't touch my Sebby!"_ Grell yelled.

The hands retreat for they know he is a shinigami and they do not wish to see their terrible lives once again. The hands release Sebastian. Only Sebastian lifeless hands remain on the ground. Sebastian bends down to them. His seal removes itself from Sebastian's shoulder and sews his hands back to his body. It once again claims its spot on Sebastian's hand. Grell stares at Sebastian.

_"Sebastian you look so hot when your clothes are torn like that."_

Grell squeals the most annoying fan girl squeal in the history of fan girl squeals.

_"Why are you here Grell?" _Sebastian asks.

_"I was taking to one of the Vocaloids, CUL was her name. She had red hair. She loved red like me. She told me to come here if she wanted to see Ciel Phantomhive die." _

Sebastian replied to his stupid explanation, _"And why would you want to see my young master die, Grell-san?"_

Grell began to get scared. _"No, no it's not what you think. I knew if Ciel was going to die you would come to his rescue. I really wanted to see you." _

Sebastian sighed because of Grell's stupidity.

Ciel's screamed could be heard.

Sebastian ran into the mansion with Grell following him.

_Young master_, he cried in his mind.

A light came from upstairs. They ran up the steps and into a glowing room. The room was filled of things from the future that Sebastian couldn't even dream of.

He saw the Kagamine twins in their official clothes.

Rin danced and cheered. _"Yes, Ciel is now a Vocaloid."_

Sebastian saw his master charging up in a chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – His Butler, Determined

* * *

"_Master is a Vocaloid…."_ Sebastian said in shock.

He saw his master in the chair with blue statics surrounding him.

Grell shouted, _"He's, he's an Android!"_

Rin was so full of confidence and so sure she had won, she hadn't realized what she was admitting. _"He will be a perfect Vocaloid!" _

Sebastian said, _"Will be?"_

_ "Yes, will be. Once he is fully charged he will be a full Vocaloid!" _

Grell realizes Sebastian's determination to get his master back and decides maybe if he helps him get his master back he will be rewarded.

Grell asks, _"What if his charge is stopped?"_

_ "The program will reverse itself and__―__" _

Len comes up behind her and covers her mouth so that she may not tell more of the truth than she already has. _"Quiet Rin." _

But it's too late. Sebastian and Grell already know what to do. Remove him from his charging seat.

Sebastian begins to walk forward, towards his young master.

**Klatch. **

Rin grabs Sebastian's hand knowing his full plan.

_"I don't think so." _Sebastian raises his arm raising Rin as well.

**SWOOP! **

Sebastian swings his arm so fast that it sends Rin flying. Len catches his android sister.

_"Rin are alright?"_

She nods yes. Sebastian and Grell run towards Ciel.

**BOOM!**

Sebastian looks behind him and Grell is no longer there. The right is the direction in which Sebastian looks to find there is a giant hole. Through the hole you can see the horrid outside world.

The reason it is so horrid is because it is no longer the human world.

** It's Android Hell.**

* * *

Grell struggles to get up but sees only red. He automatically knows who it is.

_"CUL why?" _

_"Sorry Grell-san it was really fun meeting you but we have to get the Vocaloid of the Past."_

Grell speaks up. _"You know I could care less if that brat became an android or not. But, if its Sebastian wish for that brat to live than I will help him achieve his goal."_

Grell pushes CUL off.

_"That's too bad I thought we could be friends but now you chose the wrong path."_ CUL's eyes glow a scarlet red.

Grell takes out his chain saw.

He smiles, _"You know... I never had seen the memories of an android before." _

* * *

Sebastian had watched Grell for a few seconds but was returned back into an alert state when Len and Rin attacked with sparks to knock him out. Sebastian stuck his through Rin. He moved his hand more going through the machinery destroying many, many gadgets that fidget in her.

_"RIN!" _Len shouts as Sebastian threw her against the wall.

Kagamine Rin was destroyed. Kagamine Len was too busy with Rin to notice Sebastian. Sebastian walk up to his young master.

_"I=Nightmare." _a voice sings. Sebastian is now seeing black.

* * *

He blinks to find himself in a forest. He runs. But he doesn't know why he is running.

_"I am a dream, a dream, I am a dream. A locked door, locked door, you cannot run. I=Nightmare, this nightmare, I can't run away, I want to wake up from this nightmare of mine."_ The voice sings.

Sebastian chases after the voice hoping it will lead him to his young master.

* * *

Len looks at Sebastian. Sebastian is bending down holding his head. He is having a **nightmare**. In front of Sebastian was a girl.

_"SeeU…" _

Len says holding Rin in his arms. SeeU is wearing her I=Nightmare outfit, black version not white.

She turns to Len, _"It won't hold him for long he'll eventually wake up from this nightmare when the song is over." _

_"I'll go in. Take care of__―__" _

_"No." _said a damaged voice.

Len and SeeU turn and become shocked when they see who they see.

_"I'll take care of him." _

_"Miku go home your too damaged. If you do this you'll over heat and might end up unrecoverable. You still have your English version coming out soon too."_ SeeU shouts.

Miku says, _"SeeU cast me into the nightmare I promise you I will come back alive, safe and sound, in one peace." _

_"Miku are you sure?"_ Len asks.

Miku nods yes.

_"Alright."_ SeeU puts her hand on Miku's bandaged forehead and cast her unto the nightmare.

* * *

Grell pushes CUL back.

_"Why aren't you fighting back, CUL? Or wait you haven't had any songs about killing yet have you?" _

CUL grits her teeth. _"I'm such an idiot!" _

CUL's hair turned blue and her outfit became the one of Sayaka Miki's.

_"I sang a song called "I'm such an idiot". It's based off of Sayaka Miki's story. And Sayaka Miki can fight." _

CUL took out swords. _"I'll fight until I corrupt."_

The chain saw and the sword clashed.

* * *

The song continues to play almost reaching the end point. Sebastian runs. He runs in this never ending path.

_"I keep running, running but there is no end to this nightmare. All efforts of waking up are in vain. Play with me until this night ends. Dance with me until you wake up."_

The final tune of the song plays. Sebastian stops running. He realized that the song caused him to run. Now his will has returned. There is a hikari up a head. Such a bright light that could only mean exit. Sebastian stops and begins to pant. When he stops panting he begins walking towards the bright hikari.

"_Please sleep with this gift of mine." _Miku sang.

* * *

**Challenge: Figure out what song Miku is singing before Chapter 8 in a comment/review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to any of the songs used in this fan fiction.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – His Shinigami, Useless

* * *

Sebastian looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from.

_"You can sleep with this gift of mine. Yes, I am the Princess Sandman who brings eternal response. Just so that you can be happy forever…" _Miku sings.

Sebastian is forced back by an invisible kick.

_She's hiding herself, _he thought.

She continued to sing her song. Sebastian became alert knowing that if the poison entered him that would be the end.

_"I can bear no longer seeing you stressed out every day, so let me give you this really god medicine."_

Sebastian knew that this was no medicine. He focused. He focused on the desire to eat his master's soul. He focused on the want to stop his master from losing his soul and become a Vocaloid.

_"It'll give you sweet dreams and heal your worn body. It's a present from me." _Her voice resounded from out the area making it hard to tell where it was being sung from.

Sebastian attacked at the air. She was fasted though damaged. He sung many times and missed.

Then his hand collided with a metal.

* * *

The chain saw and sword collided. It seemed as if no matter how many times Grell injured CUL she felt no pain.

_Vocaloids have a type right? Miku is an android, Aoki is a fairy. CUL must be human right? So why can't she feel pain,_ Grell thought as he rested for a few minutes.

CUL then began to laugh evilly. Was she taking on the personality of Miki Sayaka? Was her soul gem (hard drive) corrupting? CUL charged towards Grell. Grell got his chain saw ready. He ran towards CUL.

**CLASH!**

Grell's chain saw was cut in half. CUL raised her sword to kill Grell.

* * *

SeeU put Miku's body against the wall.

_"While Miku is mentally in the nightmare I casted, her body was here in reality."_ SeeU explains to Len.

After SeeU said that Len tuned the world out. He was so worried about his older sister, Rin. His stubborn sister who he loved so, now damaged and broken, defective. He brushed threw her hair with his fingers.

_"It's okay Rin. We will get you help and you will be healed." _He said this knowing his voice could not reach his dear sister.

He looked down at the gaping hole in her torso. Some of the machinery was falling out. Len struggled to put it back in. SeeU was right next to him but he hadn't notice. Rin was SeeU's big sister. Not age wise but release wise. Age wise would make her older than Miku and the Kagamine twins. SeeU saw how worried Len was. At this rate, his despair of the thought of losing Rin might cause his hard drive to corrupt. SeeU and Len were then horrified by Miku's screams.

* * *

Miku was on the ground and Sebastian was on top of here. Parts of Miku were scattered all over the floor. Sebastian ripped out every part of machinery in here torso. Miku screams of pain. She wants to beg for forgiveness but she is unable to stop screaming. After all the machinery from her torso is removed Sebastian removes her bandage wrapped around her forehead and rips out all the machinery from there as well. He is furious. Sebastian was unable to keep his emotions in side. This is a little weird because demons don't own emotions. But the desire for Ciel's soul must of drove him mad especially when he found out he was going to lose it.

He thought; _it's this girl's fault that master's soul will be lost!_

You must already know that every demon needs its dinner.

* * *

SeeU and Len run to Miku. Miku is up against the wall with her insides falling out. She is kicking in screaming. Her scream is like an auto tune gone wrong. The scream would hurt ones ear and is to be pitied. Her scream is so loud that it is even heard outside of this Android Hell.

* * *

Grell uses his hands to cover his head. But no sword dares to touch him. Grell looks up.

_"Will!"_

_ "Grell Sutcliff, you are truly useless." _

Will's death scythe has CUL's sword stuck. She struggles to release the sword. Will than uses the death scythe to send CUL flying through the air. Grell then realizes Will wasn't alone.

_"Ronald!" _Grell shouts.

_"Yo, senpai!"_ Ronald then quickly flies off to defeat CUL.

Grell gets up. _"Will, why are you here?" _

_"Because you're useless and this dimension is on the grounds of the human world. The more time this dimension stands the more it spreads consuming the human world." _

_"So you mean…" _Grell waits for Will to dumb it down for him.

_"If we don't destroy this dimension the human world will seize to exist." _

Grell asks, _"How do we destroy this hell?"_

Will answers, _"Kill Kagamine Rin and Len." _

* * *

Grell and Will run from the side of the house to the front. The reason they didn't go through the gaping hole in the top part of the house is because they didn't need to get involve with Ronald's and CUL's fight. Will arrives at the door and opens it. They both see something uncalled for.

A man with blue hair is sitting on the steps. He is naked with a scarf covering his private. He is also eating ice cream. Grell and Will don't notice him until they reach the steps.

_"Hello!" _the blue headed man says.

Obviously he has no idea what is going on.

_"Who are you?" _Grell asks.

_"My name is KAITO." _says the blue haired man.

_"Why are you here eating ice cream naked?" _Grell asks.

Will is not amused by this.

_"Well I got ice cream, naked as usual then MEIKO yelled at me for doing so, then she dropped me off here. I just got here a few seconds ago." _KAITO explains.

A scream was heard.

_"What was that?" _KAITO questions.

KAITO gets up and runs up stairs. Grell and Will don't hesitate to do the same. KAITO opens the door to find Sebastian holding his young master.

* * *

Sebastian was holding Ciel in his arms. Ciel was glowing a bright green but the light was fading meaning the Vocaloid process was reversing itself, removing the program, making Ciel human once again. SeeU scared out of her mind for some unknown reason screamed once again. Len was holding Rin in his arms. Will and Grell were frozen of wonder, confusion and amazement. But Will snapped out of it and was going to aim for Rin and Len.

_"Who killed Miku?" _KAITO asked. Rage began to fill KAITO when he realized, his lover, Miku was dead.

* * *

**Challenge Complete: The song was "The Gift from the Princess Who Brought Sleep". Congrats to the person who guessed it right! The person's username was: anon. **

* * *

**Lunaluka supports: KAITOXMiku**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – His Butler, Beaten

* * *

"_Miku, Miku!" _KAITO screams.

He runs to Miku who lies lifelessly on the ground. He holds her in his arms and tears slip from his eyes.

_"Hey Miku wake up! Wake up, Miku! Wake up!" _KAITO screams shaking Miku.

SeeU turns to the side holding one of her arms tightly, trying to keep herself from bursting into tears. Len holds his damaged Rin in his arms. He is unable to hold back his tears every well. Tears drop onto Rin's face. Androids have emotions too you known. They can cry feel love. They aren't emotionless. Sebastian sets down his young master who is becoming a human once again. He walks up behind KAITO and pulls some sliver knifes out of his pocket prepared to kill him. Sebastian raised his arm to swing at KAITO.

**Clank!**

It sounded as if a judge's mallet had been knocked. Blue auroras jumped out of KAITO as well as an uncontrolled stream of power. He was in Vocaloid. The original Vocaloid, not two or three. The original Vocaloids are the strongest. KAITO is the fifth strongest Vocaloid because he was the last released of the original Vocaloid. An outfit appeared on KAITO and the scarf that was the only thing he was wearing disappeared when the outfit completely covered him. He was wearing a judges clothing, its color was blue. KAITO put Miku to the wall and grabbed Sebastian's shoulders. He took his mallet and hit Sebastian with it, sending Sebastian flying outside through the hole Grell had made. KAITO followed him outside. KAITO had filled up with hatred. His lover, his Miku was gone because of Sebastian. Just thinking about Miku's death made KAITO want to kill Sebastian even more. Will watched as KAITO walked towards the demon. Grell came up behind SeeU and knocked her out. She was a cat/human so she could be knocked out like a human unlike the androids.

_"Hurry up Grell and finish Rin. I'll kill Len." _Will says as he walks towards Rin and Len.

* * *

"_Really he is an idiot." _a grown female says as she puts down her bottle of sake.

_"MEIKO, you've have become drunk again." _says a female with long white hair.

MEIKO slams her hands on the table. _"I am not drunk! Besides you know you want a drink, Haku!"_

MEIKO giggles.

_"Unlike you I can control myself. And I made a bet with Neru to see how long I can go without drinking." _Haku says.

MEIKO laughs.

_"So what do you get if you win?" _MEIKO asks trying to keep herself from passing out.

_"I get an all free buffet of different kinds of alcohol!" _ Haku cheers.

_"Can I come?"_ MEIKO asks while cheering with Haku.

"_Of course not!"_ Haku says. MEIKO stops cheering.

_"What?"_ MEIKO stands up and screams.

_"You heard me!"_ Haku sasses.

_"Stop fighting you two."_ says a clear voice.

A girl in a short pink kimono and a pink bridal hood covering her face so that you can't see it appears.

_"Oh hello Mizki came for a drink?"_ MEIKO says in a drunk manor.

Haku sighs knowing that no one but Yuuma sees Mizki on a daily basis. Mizki brings the news to everyone.

_"_What's_ the news, Mizki?"_ Haku asks.

Mizki hesitates for about two minutes wondering if she should tell them or not. Mizki realizes she has to.

Mizki whispers, _"You are invited to the funeral of Hatsune Miku."_

MEIKO stops. What Mizki said was so shocking that it shocked MEIKO out of being drunk.

MEIKO says in a dark tone, _"Killed by who and where at?" _

Mizki bits her lip. _"By Sebastian Michaelis at Android hell." _

_"I'll be back."_ MEIKO says as she stands up.

She spills her sake but doesn't care.

_"The strongest Japanese Vocaloid, hm? Not even a demon could kill her."_ Haku says as she watches MEIKO walk out.

* * *

Sebastian hits a tree. The force from KAITO was strong maybe too strong.

He sings, _"Corrupted administration of justice, determined by the social status of the accused. Master of the court. I'm the master of the court. I want money more than justice. Even the heinous people can be saved if they pay money. Money is the best lawyer in hell."_

KAITO quickly appears in front of Sebastian and hits him again sending him flying. He catches up with the flying Sebastian and hits him multiple times with the mallet. Sebastian hits the ground, hard.

_"The appearance, the age, the race, and the gender, that's all irrelevant. The important thing is that you can pay money, that's all. Your life depends on me. If you want salvation show me your money!" _KAITO sings.

Sebastian easily interrupts those lines as, _go down on your knees and beg for forgiveness and maybe I won't kill you. _

Sebastian struggles to get up.

**BANG!**

Sebastian's head is pushed to the ground by KAITO'S foot. KAITO grabs Sebastian's head and throws him into the woods.

* * *

Grell watches instead of killing Rin. Will watches the battle as well.

_"If we had killed Miku we would probably be in his situation. Original Vocaloids are S rank, much higher than you Grell."_

Will uses his scythe to fix his glasses.

_"You don't notice Will?"_ Grell asks.

Will wonders what he missed.

_"What?"_ Will says coldly.

_"Where is Ronald and CUL they were fighting here?"_

Will now knows that CUL is on the loose and can be anywhere. But where is Ronald?

* * *

Sebastian is tossed into the woods. KAITO slowly walks towards him. Sebastian then feels a drop on him. He looks up to see Ronald with a sword through him. He is only fainted though. Blood drips from the sword. A person picks up Sebastian from behind.

* * *

Will and Grell look away.

_"Grell kill SeeU will she is still sleeping. We don't want her interfering." _

Will says as he walks towards Len. Len fastens the grip he has on Rin. Grell looks at the fainted SeeU.

_"Stupid Vocaloid."_ he comments.

He turns on his chain saw which he had Will fix not too long ago. But it wasn't fixed very well. Too much pressure on the saw and it would be done for. Grell raises his hand and swings at SeeU.

**Clutch!**

A cold robotic hand grabs Grell's arm.

* * *

**Hi everyone! How did you like that chapter? Can you guess what song KAITO was singing? Do you know who picked up Sebastian from behind when he found Ronald. Can you guess where CUL is? Can you guess who grabbed Grell's arm to stop him? Should Sebastian beat the crap out of KAITO? Answer all these questions in a review/comment! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any lyrics used in this fan fiction. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – His Master, an Android

* * *

A robotic hand grabs Grell's arm has it was going to swing. The person was behind Grell and Grell had no idea who it was. Grell was at the angle in which neither Len nor Will could tell who the person was.

_"Who are you?"_ Grell struggled to release his arm. _Is it CUL? _

Evil laughs come out from the dark. CUL comes out laughing evilly.

_"CUL!" _Grell yells.

_"You all are so stupid!" _CUL laughs out.

Will fixes his glasses with his scythe as he questions her. _"What do you mean?" _

_"You get distracted so easily to! You didn't even notice I put Ciel back in the charger!" _She begins to laugh crazily and corruptly.

Grell turns his head. The person behind him was Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

A person picks up Sebastian's head from behind.

_"You..."_ The person bites their lip. _"You murder!" _

The person throws Sebastian. KAITO had stood there as if he had waited for Sebastian to come his way. He took his mallet and hit Sebastian's head as if he were playing baseball. Sebastian lands on the ground in front of the other person.

_"How dare you kill Miku? How dare you!" _The person kicks Sebastian.

The person's voice was female.

_"MEIKO..." _KAITO says.

MEIKO looks at KAITO. He shakes his head.

_"Let's finish him."_ KAITO tells MEIKO.

The tune of KAITO's song _Judgment of Corruption _began to play.

MEIKO's outfit changed. _"Dinner will be served."_

The tune of _Evil Food Eater Conchita_ began to play.

Sebastian was about to become a Vocaloid's dinner.

* * *

"_When did you__―__"_ Grell was not allowed to finish his sentence because with one tight grasp his chainsaw was broken into tiny little pieces.

Ciel swung Grell out the whole and CUL followed him.

_"Oliver." _Ciel called.

Once Ciel called Oliver's name Oliver appeared at his service.

_"Yes." _Oliver said.

Ciel demanded, _"Get SeeU out of here we don't need another Vocaloid dead."_

_ "Yes." _Oliver picked up the fainted SeeU and suddenly disappeared when his bandages swirled around him like a tornado.

Once those bandages disappeared so did he. Ciel wasn't the Ciel they once knew. Emotionless, cold, electronic; he doesn't even remember he was once human.

How pitiful.

* * *

Grell flew back hitting and destroying countless trees. He hit his final tree and he was covered in a crimson blood color which he didn't mind because he loved red and because it's Grell he's just nuts. Grell began to make a fuss over his face.

_"Oh my face!" _he mutters.

He then gets over it and examines the area. He gasps.

_"Ronald!" _he yells as he runs over to Ronald.

_"Oh, just let him die."_ said a voice.

_That isn't CUL. _

Grell was right that wasn't CUL's voice it was someone else.

The voice says from the unknown, _"I apologize that CUL will not be your opponent at the moment. She must take care of some silly magical girls who are trying to get into this dimension. Anyways..." _

Finally the Vocaloid reveals itself.

It is a pink haired female. _"Nice to meet you; my name is Megurine Luka and I will be your opponent." _

Grell was hopeless with no weapon. Well couldn't he taken Ronald's weapon? But why isn't it there?

* * *

MEIKO began to sing. _"In a vile mansion filled with a despicable smell begins another last dinner. With an array of food that would sicken a normal person sits lone woman devouring it with a smile on her face. This woman's name is Banika Conchita." _

Sebastian lays there with a grin on his face. He waits for the right moment when KAITO and MEIKO get close enough. MEIKO has a fork and knife in her hand while KAITO has a mallet. Remembering how powerful the mallet was Sebastian knows he shouldn't take MEIKO's fork and knife for weak.

_"She used to go after the most gourmet foods of the world. But at the end, what she ended up desiring was the world's most gruesome foods." _

There was an instrumental because Rin and Len were supposed to sing that part. But Len was somewhere else while Rin was damaged.

_ "Devour everything in this world. There is still room in the stomach. Even the deadly poison that's gleaming blue is nothing but spice on the main dish. Eat until there's nothing but bones."_ MEIKO comes up to Sebastian and picks up his arm.

She's drooling.

With Sebastian's other arm he swings Ronald's weapon at MEIKO. She notices and dodges.

_"How did he?" _MEIKO wonders out loud.

_"When I had seen Ronald he whispered a little trick to me on how to hide this weapon. It's a very well planned out trick but unfortunately it will only work once on you."_ Sebastian grins. _"Now let's begin!" _

Sebastian chases after MEIKO and KAITO.

* * *

Ciel walked over to Miku.

_"Poor thing, we'll somehow bring you back"_ He pitied her.

His finger brushed through her hair. _"And her English version was coming out soon too." _

Will didn't care about any of this. He wasn't afraid to kill Ciel but he needed to kill Kagamine Len and Rin first. Will walks up behind Ciel and aims his weapon.

_"You're only powerful because you have no emotion." _Will whispers and he is ready to kill Ciel with his scythe.

_"Do you think I care_?" Ciel asks.

_"About your power no but about your fellow Vocaloids yes." _Will answered.

_"Go ahead kill Rin and Len I don't care."_ Ciel smirks.

_"Of course you don't care about them you only care about the ones who were sent on this mission to make you a Vocaloid. Miku, Oliver and SeeU are the ones you care about. If not then why did you just want to bring Miku back?"_

Ciel grit his teeth knowing the shinigami was right.

Will then quickly turned around and caught Len and Ciel off guard. His scythe was on its way to kill Len whom was standing while Rin was against the wall.

**Bang!**

More machinery fell to the floor. But Len was still standing because the damaged Rin forced herself awake to save Len. The scythe is right through Rin.

She threw out her last words to Len as she threw her head back. _"Thank god you're alright, Len."_

She smiles and then death takes over her. Her lifeless body slides down the long scythe and falls to the ground. Len falls to his knees.

_"No, no, no." _He muttered.

_"RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!" _His voice resounds through the hell.

Yes, this truly is android hell.

But now the real fight will begin.

* * *

**Hey everybody you guys are finally going to get what you want! Len is finally going to stand up and fight! Did I surprise you when I revealed Ciel became a Vocaloid?**

* * *

**THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT MATTER! YOU CAN DECIDE WHO WINS BECAUSE I CAN'T! PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW ABOUT WHO YOU WANT TO WIN OR ANSWER IN MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! THIS ALL DEPENDS ON YOU BECAUSE I CAN'T DECIDE! YOU HAVE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO VOTE! ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – His Shinigami, Close to the Scarlet Death .

* * *

Everyone stopped once hearing Len's scream. Luka, MEIKO, KAITO, Sebastian, Grell; all of them stopped. Will watched as Kagamine Len awakened. His outfit becomes one of a prince with white, red and gold. Rin lies lifeless next to Miku. Ciel sits next to them. Before escaping with their lifeless bodies he whispers something to Len.

_"Make sure they pay for this."_ He fades into the darkness.

_"Don't worry I'll make them pay." _Len mumbles.

Suddenly the world around Will and Len had changed. It was a different dimension they had been transported to. Squares and rectangles floated. Besides these decorative squares everything was a burning red. William must try to not fall into the fire below him that makes this dimension a scarlet red.

* * *

Sebastian, KAITO and MEIKO look up at the house which was now no more. The amazing power of teleporting to the other dimension ended up destroying the house.

They heard a whisper. _"Don't worry Miku and Rin are with me." _

It was Ciel's voice. MEIKO sighs of relief but also letting her guard down.

_"MEIKO watch out!" _KAITO screams.

MEIKO looks to her side and Sebastian cuts throw her with Ronald's scythe. Her records spilled out. This was the record of the first Japanese Vocaloid.

**(MEIKO narrates this because it's her Cinematic Record) **

When they had awoken me I had no emotion. I only felt one emotion. I felt lonely. I could not take to the other Vocaloids because they spoke English and I spoke Japanese. A few years later KAITO came. He was a perverted little bastard but he taught me anger and kindness. We were made by Crypton. We soon found out about Crypton's Character Vocal series. I began to what it meant to be jealous. I was number one because KAITO was considered a failure and I would be defeated by a new Vocaloid. Then I met her. Hatsune Miku. She called me onee-chan. She sang beautifully. Together we fought over KAITO. She taught me sadness, happiness, losing, how to want, she taught me many emotions. Soon it became harder and harder to hate her. I love Miku for everything she has done for me. Then came the Kagamine twins. They taught me about how devilish one could be when they pulled pranks. Luka came after. She was quiet and emotionless but was really sweet underneath. She was also had a yandere. She taught me about tsundere and yandere personalities. She also helped me communicate with the English Vocaloids. Soon there will be CV04 I couldn't wait. Then Miku died. Then Rin died. I'll kill him. I'll kill Sebastian Michaelis.

**(End of Cinematic Record.)**

MEIKO falls to the ground and some machinery falls out.

_"MEIKO!" _KAITO runs to MEIKO.

_"I'm fine." _she says as she stands up.

MEIKO places her arm over her womb where her machinery falls out. Her hand glows and the parts go in reverse. The machinery that fell out renters her body.

_"So the original Vocaloids can heal themselves?" _Sebastian asks.

_ "That is correct." _KAITO answers.

_"Why don't other generations have it?" _Sebastian asks KAITO.

_"Ask your master he's a Vocaloid now anyways!" _KAITO yells.

Sebastian didn't hear what KAITO said because of his bleeding ears.

_Wait!_ Sebastian thinks. MEIKO is no longer next to KAITO.

_"Die Sebastian Michaelis die!" _MEIKO shouts as she jumps up behind him.

* * *

Luka and Grell look at each for a few minutes unsure about what just happened.

_"Len must be taking care of the other shinigami now!" _she says.

_"What do mean? Len is a mere weakling." _Grell blabs.

_"That's how he appears. But he cares for Rin more than his own; same thing in vice versa. If something happened to Rin the true Len would awaken. The same thing goes for Rin if something happen to Len."_ Luka explains.

_"What are you saying?" _Grell asks.

_"That shinigami William is screwed!" _she mutters.

_"That's a lie!"_ Grell yells.

_"Huh don't want to believe it? Then I'll make you!" _Luka yells.

She transforms into a black shirt with short jeans on and brown boots. She has no left arm and she wields a gun.

_"I am the Dance In The Dark!" _She yells.

Techno music begins to play.

She begins to sing. "_I keep fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. My left arm has been blown off and my wings have been teared off. I keep fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. My right arm is full of scars and I devour everything."_

Luka drops to the ground with her hair spiked up a little. She begins shooting at Grell whom has neither a weapon nor shield to protect him.

* * *

Will waits for Len to attack.

As the tune begins to play some squares begin to around Len acting as a shield.

Len begins to sing. _"A chest pierced by pain, drops of blood along a blade. Retaining only warmth, countless voices were lost. It's laughable to give names to things like "good" and "evil". All of the hatred we've sucked up, we've swallowed and given back." _

With a blade in hand Len jumps from square to square, rectangle to rectangle. He is prepared to kill Will. Rin, his dear sister, dead with no warmth because of Will. William jumps back onto another square as Len attacks him with his blade. Will dodges it. Will takes his scythe and jumps forward to attack Len.

**Clash! **

His scythe it's a rectangle since Len can control them.

"_What we search for fell apart so easily. It's lost, buried in a castle of sand." _Len continues to sing.

_"Why? Why are you more powerful from before?" _Will asks.

Before Len seemed powerless but now power burst out of him.

_"Was she so important that she release your true power?" _Will asks himself.

Will being distracted by his questions almost took a critical hit. He jumps back but misses the square and falls into the fire. Len watches as he falls.

_"Serves you right!"_ Len mumbles then turns around.

_"Ugh..." _Len groans.

He looks down to see the death scythe through him.

* * *

**Hi everyone I just want to thank you for all your support! And don't worry I know it looked like Len just died but let's just say someone saves him from death! I know teared is not a word (or my computer doesn't think it's a word) but that's part of the lyrics in Dancer in the Dark. **

* * *

**Can you guess what song Len was singing? When I found this song I loved it! I thought: **_**This is perfect for my fan fiction! **_

* * *

**Anyways this is my plan. After this is done I'm making a sequel! It is hinted in the last chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – His Sister, Sacrificed

* * *

Len looks down to see the death scythe through him. Will dangles from his scythe. Will had extended his scythe. Len's machinery held the scythe in place within him. Will pulls himself up the scythe. The shock of defeat keeps him still. Will pushes himself onto the platform. When he does he pushes what is behind him back, including Len. Len falls. He will soon seize to exist once enter the scarlet pit of fire. Will whispers to Len the final words Len will hear.

_"Good bye Kagamine Len. You may rest in peace." _

* * *

Len falls and falls.

_This is it. _He thinks. _I'm going to die. I'll melt in the fire. Miku, Rin I'll be with you soon so wait up. _

Len closes his eyes preparing for death.

_Baka!_ Whispers a voice.

Suddenly the world around Len is no longer red but black. Suddenly a hologram appears in front of Len.

_"Rin!" _Len shouts. _"You're alive!" _

_"Yup somehow I'm still alive." _

_"Miku?" _

_"They were preparing her funeral when I left." _Tears begin to slip from Rin's eyes.

Len attempts to comfort her.

_"Rin why are you here?" _Len asks.

_"Right now I'm talking to you as you burn." _There are more of Rin's tears now.

_"A comforting death, huh?"_

"_No, Len you will not die."_ Rin says.

_"Process begins now!"_ She shouts.

Suddenly bits of memory surround Rin and Len. Len at first is confused about what Rin is doing.

_"Process fast forward mode." _Rin says forcing it to fifty percent.

Then he realizes he just died and what Rin is doing.

_"Rin! Stop! Don't do this please!" _

_"I was meant to die not you, Len."_

_ "Don't do this Rin. Do not give your life to me. If this process completes you'll__―__"_

_ "Die. I know. But Len, I rather you live than me." _

_"Rin please don't give up your life please. I can't live in a world without you. Please Rin don't leave me!" _

_"Process is 90 percent complete...91..." _

_"Rin stop!" _

Rin continues counting.

She enters the high nineties. _"97...98...99...100...Process complete."_

Rin begins to fade away.

_"Len promise me if we are somehow made again in this world can together again one day? Can we be twins once again and be with everyone." _She smiles while shedding tears at the same time.

Len screams, _"RINNNNNN!" _

The black world is consumed by white.

* * *

Suddenly the red crimson world was engulfed with white. Will the once again stood up in that mansion in which he was first in. _Wait!_ He thought. He knew something was wrong. If Kagamine Len was dead then this hell would have shattered. There stood Len. His head was down and he looked silly in that Pierrot outfit. Suddenly he raised his dead and charged at Will.

Before he began singing he whispered, _"I will avenge Rin's death." _

Then he began singing _"Five the Pierrot"_.

* * *

Luka had stopped firing and chasing Grell.

**Smack. **

Her knees impacted with the ground. Grell turns around to witness what had happened. Luka's eyes begin to fill up with tears. She puts her hands in front of her face then cries in her hands.

_"Rin, why would you do that? Baka! You didn't have to die!" _Luka cries.

Grell hears her cries and makes a joke of it.

_"What, that stupid Rin finally died! Good riddance! Ha!"_ He laughs aloud.

**Snap!**

A wire within Luka snapped.

_"You will regret those words because they will in fact be your last words, Grell Sutcliff!"_

Luka bits her lip and begins chasing after Grell again and the singing starts up again.

_"Why am I here? In this dark, stagnate world. The pains of unreasonable scars continue to constantly chastise me."_

Scars and blood begin to form on Luka. Only a single mission was whispered in Luka's head by Len.

_"Kill them all."_

* * *

Len sings with a dagger in hand, _"At 2 a.m., in a town shrouded in night's darkness, who will be the victim? I will need to punish the bad children, since that is my job as Pierrot."_

Len runs and swings the knife, missing Will by only a few inches.

_"Ms. Santa has taught me that the world is infested with mistakes. I, Five the Pierrot, will dance once again in tonight's darkness."_

He continues singing.

**Clash. **

The scythe and dagger collide once again. Will knew that in a few more critical hits his scythe would be done for. He needed to kill Len quickly and fast.

_"With his face painted white, the silly-looking boy stabs a chunky pig with his sliver knife."_

At the moment the knife meets Will's heart as it has been stabbed. Just like the chunky pig he has been stabbed by the silver dagger. Will rests against the wall as blood pours from his heart. He watches as Len jumps from the giant whole prepared to kill the demon.

* * *

MEIKO had stabbed the beaten Sebastian with her fork and knife. After he stumbled back where he was sent flying by KAITO's judge mallet. He lies on the dead grass. He was right about MEIKO's fork and knife to not be mistaken for weak. It had dug deep into Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian, after taking all that damaged, still stands up. Demon blood lives strongly through him. He watches as MEIKO and KAITO make way for Len, his new opponent.

_"Sebastian!" _Grell cries as he runs towards him.

Luka keeps shooting and running. Grell is stopped by MEIKO and KAITO. Luka is behind him. He will be forced to watch his beloved Sebastian die or either kill Kagamine Len. Len was a powerful opponent. He focused all his energy on killing Sebastian.

He continues singing, _"Tonight the restless Pierrot, in a circus devoid of an audience, plays his flute for the moon, and then dyes the black into crimson. Today, too, the magical cage enclosing the happily dancing Pierrot has been opened. And that wild beast, while jumping through flaming hoops, wanders in the street."_

The instrumental begins.

Suddenly Grell blacks out surprising the living Vocaloids except Len.

Black feathers begin to fall from Sebastian.

When a demon reveals his true form these are your choices.

Run or die.

* * *

**Honestly I couldn't write Rin's death without crying. Anyways how did you like this chapter? Did anyone else cry at Rin's death? I know I did. **

**The song Len sang was Lost Destination. Good job XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX for figuring that out. It's a great song and I recommend you all listen to it. **

**Thanks for all your support! Until the next chapter! Bye-nii! **_**(I took that from Lucky Channel!) **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – His Butler, Demonic

* * *

Sebastian transforms. Grell is knocked out and Will is too weak to even open his eyes. Sebastian transforms into his true demonic form. It would scare anybody else but the Vocaloids have seen worse. The world becomes black and the sun is wiped out for the time being. Darkness. But the darkness Sebastian has created isn't normal darkness. Sebastian doesn't have that much energy left from being wounded. He doesn't have enough power to stay in demon form. The darkness drains the power of anything in site. The shinigamis and the Vocaloids power are being drained to support Sebastian. Every second he grows stronger. He is also being powered by the desire for his young master's soul.

_"Really, it's quite funny how a song could fit this scene so perfectly." _Len mutters.

The white paint on his face disappears and it is replaced by a bandage covering his eyes. His pierrot outfit is replaced by a black tuxedo. Len's hair is messed up.

The tune begins to play and Len begins to sing. _"Only coldness follows the outlines. Gloomy colors appear, only to disappear."_

Sebastian becomes utterly confused about why Len is singing this song. MEIKO, KAITO and Luka seem to understand though.

He continues singing, _"All traces of color from distant days have faded, and day by day all shapes rot away."_

Sebastian vision begins to blur.

_"Still as beautiful as the bright sun, hands outstretched but unable to feel. Even should I chase the fading colors away, won't they someday be erased? As I was that day... My fear of blindness is no more. In the prolonged darkness I am not frightened." _Len sings.

**Snap. **

Sebastian blinks many times but is unable to see the world of many colors. Finally he understood the song. He and Len are blind. This song overpowers his own. Though Sebastian still drains power he is unable to tell what he is stealing energy from. Now the Vocaloids can attack him. He must rely on his instinct to fight. As long as Len sings this song he will remain blind. He must stop Len no matter what.

_"Though we don't have Miku, Rin; we can still sing our parts, right?" _MEIKO says.

_"Yes we'll find something else to defeat him with but for now we can force his darkness out of here." _

Creepy music begins to play.

MEIKO begins to say, "_The first Alice was a gallant red one. Wielding a sword in hand in the wonderland. Slicing down everything in her way, she was followed by a bloody red path."_

MEIKO came up behind Sebastian and cut off his right arm. His screams no longer sound human but he screams the screams of a real demon.

"_This new Alice deep in the woods was trapped as a wanted fugitive. If it weren't for the red path that she made, no one would even think she existed."_

MEIKO backs up and allows KAITO to take his turn.

KAITO begins to sing his part. _"The second Alice was a fragile blue one. He sang to the world in wonderland. Filling regions with so many false created notes." _

KAITO sings his song but the false notes cause Sebastian's ears to bleed heavily. Sebastian knows not to try and stop the blood because if he does he might clog his ears. If his ears become clogged he will never be able to hear again.

* * *

Will lays there against the wall injured. His eyes are closed and he can barley open them. He can seamlessly feel his energy slip away. Then something approaches him but he doesn't bother to see who it is.

_Probably CUL here to end my life. _Will thinks.

_"You did well."_ says a male voice.

It was a child's voice. The child takes Will's scythe from Will's hand.

_"Stay here and rest. Your time for fighting is over."_

Will opened his eyes a little to see who it was. His eyes opened and closed quickly. He knew that green silver hair from somewhere. He can't remember, he doesn't have the energy to think.

_"I will finish the demon."_

Finally Will remembered who it was. It was Ciel Phantomhive's voice.

* * *

MEIKO and KAITO had taken their turn on damaging Sebastian. His right arm is missing and e can barely hear. Luka stepped up to the plate. Len still sang leaving Sebastian blind as well. Even though Sebastian is in demon form he is still weak compare to the Vocaloids. No it's just that song that makes them superior. If Len were to stop singing that song Sebastian would regain sight and rip them to shreds. Luka's outfit becomes a kimono and her left arm grows back while her scars disappear. In hand is a pair of scissors.

She begins to sing. _"In the corner of Enobizaka, is a young lady who owns a Tailoring shop. With a good attitude and a fine skill, she is the talk of the neighborhood. What was always on her mind was her lovely person's unfaithful personality. "Even though he has someone like me, he never comes home." But I have to concentrate on my work. I carry my scissors in one hand. The sewing scissors my mother used to use, the more you sharpen them the better they cut."_

She sharpens her scissors. Sebastian is alert waiting for her attack but doesn't receive one.

Luka continues singing, _"The neighbor hood's the same as always. Such a calm and peaceful life. I saw him today at the main street. Who is that girl next to you? With a red kimono suiting her well, you seemed friendly with that beautiful woman. I couldn't stand that sight so I turned and left that place. I have to concentrate on my work. I carry my scissors in one hand. I wet my cheeks with tears and tailor the kimono in front of me." _

Some music played and Luka continued singing. She'd attack soon.

_"The neighbor hood seems to be uneasy today. Looks like there was a crime."_

At the word crime Luka heads for Sebastian. But he is fed up. He is tired of being beaten to a pulp. As Luka comes to stab him with her scissors he does something.

**Klatch!**

Sebastian grabs her hand.

_"But how?"_ Luka questions.

Sebastian spins around and throws Luka into the trees. Her metal body knocks down many. Len keeps singing but like the others he is scared. Sebastian is giving of an aura signaling death and evil. Sebastian is mad and upset. He is unleashing his demonic powers.

_"How look, an enemy with an equal amount of power. Looks like I'm going to have fun."_ says a voice.

Sebastian quickly turns around.

_"Sebastian Michaelis, I will be your opponent." _

Sebastian was going to have to fight his young master.

* * *

**No! This might end soon. Anyways I just complete My Crush Is A Monster Boy! My first completed series. It was 15 chapters long! Can you guess what song Len is singing? ****Thanks for all your support! Until the next chapter! Bye-nii!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – His Master, Fighting

* * *

Sebastian is shocked beyond of his wild imaginations. The soul he had been protecting and desired has turned against him.

_"Young Master..."_ Sebastian mumbles.

He is still blind but he automatically recognizes his young master's voice. He didn't want to fight his young master. Actually he refused too.

_"What?"_ Ciel shouts.

_"Are you not going to fight?" _He laughs in a mechanical voice.

_"How about this?" _Ciel says.

Ciel swiftly moves. He appears behind Sebastian and whispers words into his ear.

_"Think about this, am I still your Young Master?"_ Ciel runs back to his original spot.

_Is he still my young master?_ Sebastian asked himself.

Ciel was a Vocaloid he had no soul. Ciel was right. He is no longer Sebastian's young master which means Sebastian can rip him to shreds. A grin grows on Ciel's face knowing he convinced Sebastian. Sebastian's demonic power awakens and he is ready at high speed. Then Sebastian realizes it. If Ciel's soul was completely gone then the symbol of the contract would disappear. But the symbol was still on Sebastian's hand and still on Ciel's eye. Ciel's soul still exist somewhere in that mechanical piece of junk that takes form of his young master. Sebastian would rip him to shreds only to gain his young master's soul. Sebastian powers up and run towards Ciel. Sebastian jumps up into the air following his instinct which was indeed correct. He is ready to claw Ciel's face. Then a rope finds its way on Sebastian's neck and pulls him towards someone. Sebastian is dragged on the ground by the rope finally arriving somewhere.

_"No fair I wanted to fight him."_ Ciel whines.

Sebastian looks up to see a female in a maid outfit.

_"But, Ciel, you are brand new! We can't have you getting scratched up, now can we?" _says the female.

_"Alright, Megpoid you can fight him. But once he is near death I want to deliver the final blow."_ Ciel commands Megpoid Gumi.

_"Alright! Let's begin my song. Sweet Shackles."_

She drags him by rope. Then stops she spins the rope, Sebastian with it. She sends Sebastian flying into the woods still blind because Len is still singing. The rope still around Sebastian's neck forces him back causing him to hit into more trees, taking in more damage. The rope had brought him back to Gumi and music begins to play. The piano plays and it sounds as if it was raining. Then the music becomes more techno.

_"Surely he would make me a marriage proposal."_ Gumi begins to sing.

Sebastian knows the lyrics have no meaning in this case it is only for the weapon that is being used.

* * *

Did you know Android Hell is real? But if Android Hell is real then that means Android Heaven is real. Right? Well that's exactly where Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin went.

_"Hey Miku, can you give me an orange?"_ Rin asks.

Miku gladly hands it to her. Miku and Rin sit at a round table with Leon, Lola and Miriam. They hadn't exactly died but they were taken off market without update meaning only death as an option.

_"Rin that was really sweet."_ Lola begins saying.

_"What was?"_ Rin asks.

_"Giving your life to Len."_ Lola answers.

The English Vocaloids look at Rin with inspiration and admiration.

_"I had to die. It was my destiny. Len was meant to live." _Rin says.

_"If you, English Vocaloids were there the demon would have been dead in a split second. The original Vocaloids are the strongest." _Miku shares her opinion.

_"Thanks Hatsune-san."_ Miriam says.

Leon says, _"But you do know the demon will win, right?" _

_"What do you mean?"_ Rin asks.

All of the sudden all English Vocaloids look guilty.

_"The first three Vocaloids have some sort of weird power."_ Leon says.

_"You could even say that I recently saw the future." _Leon looks at Lola giving her the cue.

_"The demon will win and the Vocaloids there will cease to exist." _Lola announces.

_"It's not fair."_ Miku mumbles.

_"It's not fair!"_ She screams. _"We only came here to find the Vocaloid of the Past! No one should have to die! Especially not Len, MEIKO, KAITO or Gumi! They weren't even originally part of it! It's alright if I died but they shouldn't have to!"_

Miku gets up from the table and begins to walk towards the exit of Android heaven.

_"Miku, stop!"_ Rin yells as she runs to Miku.

_"Miku you know if you leave Android heaven you won't be able to return! You'll only be able to go to Android hell!"_ Rin informs Miku.

_"I know Rin-chan. It's okay. I'll just go down there defeat the demon and save everyone. I don't really care if I go to Android hell as long as they're okay." _Miku tells Rin.

_"Onee-sama..." _Rin mumbles.

_"Sayonara, Rin-chan." _ Miku says as she exits Android Heaven.

* * *

"_We can't close an exit."_ Gumi sings than makes a horrid face of evil.

Sebastian is free of the rope and is back in human form since he is no longer able to drain energy. Gumi holding her dress up with the rope in her hands walks towards Sebastian.

_"I wonder what I do now? But now nothing will stop me. Not many can do a beautiful marriage proposal. Night filled with love. I will follow the passions. Today will be a memorable night." _

Gumi's eyes turn red and she screams. She runs to deliver the final blow, disobeying Ciel.

**Ugh.**

Gumi groans. She looks down to see a hand throw her. The hand retreats and she falls to the ground. Not many mechanical parts fall out. Luka quickly comes and takes Gumi away.

_"Grell-san!"_ Sebastian seems surprised.

Grell is weak and is heavily panting.

_"No one lays a finger on my Sebas-chan..."_ Grell falls to the ground.

_"Worthless trash." _Ciel comments on Grell as he somehow appears next to Grell.

He kicks Grell and Grell coughs out blood.

_"Well I should say thank you. Megpoid was going to deliver the final blow and disobey my orders. Then again she is an older product than me. Huh.  
Who cares?"_ Ciel mumbles to himself.

_"Anyways..."_ Ciel turns to Sebastian.

_"Time to finish you off." _ Ciel begins to head towards Sebastian.

Was this it for Sebastian?

"_There is no need to!"_ Sebastian screams.

A wave of energy pushes Ciel back. Sebastian back in his demonic form is stronger than ever and angrier. He didn't care if his young master's soul was there anymore he just wanted to destroy everything in his path. Ciel began to cower in fear along with the other Vocaloid. This time Len stopped singing. This was the end of them.

* * *

Standing above in the sky, Miku watches. She takes one last gasp of breath. She sings extremely fast.

_"After I'm born I finally realized I exist to imitate humans..."_

Bright lights flashed in the sky as Miku's farewell song disbursed.

As she would you use this song to defeat Sebastian, this truly would be the **disappearance of Hatsune Miku.**

* * *

**Sorry I could upload Death God Devil yesterday I was super busy! But anyways here are the topics: Kuroshitsuji and Touhou. Summary will be revealed soon. Bye-nii!**

* * *

**UPDATE 7/14/12: Everyone I'm so sorry I can't upload chapter 15 of His Master, A Vocaloid! See the day I upload it is the day I go on vacation. I usually upload it around 10am EST but my flight leaves at 3am. I'm extremely sorry. Please wait a week! But Death God Devil is out! If you like Kuroshitsuji and Touhou its for you. So for now enjoy my others and please look forward for the final chapter! Bye-nii! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – His Butler, Dead

* * *

They looked up in the sky. MEIKO, KAITO, Gumi, Luka, Len, Sebastian and Ciel were hearing this farewell song. Sebastian stopped targeting the being that was once his master and aimed for a new target. But that's just what Miku wanted. She was going to sing of her disappearance so she could make the final blow and everyone can escape from the shinigamis once Sebastian is dead.

* * *

"_She didn't..."_ MEIKO says as she looks up in the sky.

Miku sings of her disappearance. Her words go by so fast that Sebastian is unable to catch. Well they were Japanese and they lived in England; he wouldn't understand it anyways but by judging the other Vocaloids faces she did something she shouldn't have.

KAITO screams, _"Miku you, baka!"_

Gumi looks up and cries in Luka's arms. Luka attempts to hold it in.

Ciel is an English Vocaloid and doesn't understand Japanese _"What is going on?"_

Len, with a straight face says, _"This is the Disappearance of Hatsune Miku."_

Ciel looks shocked and wants to stop her but is unable to move. Miku finishes the fast part of the song. Sebastian jumps up into mid air to attack Miku.

* * *

CUL pants heavily.

_"Can't we stop this nonsense?" _She asked.

_"That depends will you let us in?"_ The blonde asks.

"_Forget it!"_ CUL growls.

Outside the barrier of this dimension CUL prevents** them **from getting in. The blonde pulls out guns from nowhere and the black haired female takes out her bow and arrow. The red head gets her weapon ready. Right as they are about to fire and fight again CUL stops.

_"Hold it."_ She says.

This surprises their companion.

_"What?"_ The black hair girl asks.

_"Let us strike a deal that I think you might accept." _

CUL grins evilly preparing her sword behind her back.

* * *

Sebastian jumps up into the air. Miku sets up an electronic floor on the sky so Sebastian can stand.

Miku sings, _"I wish that at the time when I can't sing well you'd be with me, stay by my side and cheer me up. I want to see your happy face. I've been practicing singing so..."_

Her voice was very robotic during that time but her voice returns to normal. Since she sings in Japanese Sebastian is unable to make out what she is saying. Without saying a word Sebastian attacks.

_"Once singing was so much fun but why now I'm not feeling anything anymore."_ Miku continues.

As Sebastian comes forward music notes attack him. These were the notes that would help Miku rot away. They swirl around Sebastian and his body starts to decay but he unleashes a wave of demonic power and the notes disappear.

_"Forgive me. When I remember faces of the people that I've missed I can relax just a little. The sounds that I'm able to sing get fewer every day. The end is drawing near..."_

Miku then screams. The screams push Sebastian back a little further and blacks feather begin falling on the floor.

_"What I believed in, comfortable fantasy, repeating again and again reflected in a mirror. Give up singing, shout in a violent manner... (my farewell song at the highest speed.)"_

Miku begins singing very fast again.

It goes by very fast and Miku speaks in that robotic manner again, _"I want to sing... I still want to sing..."_

The instrumental plays. The notes come back again but Sebastian fights them off.

In the robotic way she sings, _"I became somewhat of a bad child, it seems. Master, please end it all somehow with your hand because I don't want to see you suffer anymore."_

Sebastian had felt that this moment had two options for him. Die or kill. Oh wait that's life. Sebastian drops to his knees. It seems that one of the music notes had infected a virus in him.

_"Singing is just making my body rot away. I ask for a miracle but I drive myself into a dead-end. Forgive me. I try to remember the faces of the people I've missed but those memories are fading away. You hear me break my heart is vanishing. The death is daring near." _Miku screams again but Sebastian remains still.

He no longer cares about the virus and treats the pain like it is nothing. He wants to devour is master's soul and that desire just might drive him insane but maybe it already has.

_"I was trying to protect the fading light that presented an illusion of a better future. The sound is sacrificed so I can communicate it all to you (compressed farewell song)."_

Sebastian runs to deliver the final blow. He pushes his hand right through Miku which should kill her. He attempts to take his hand out but Miku grabshis arm and pushes it through further so it would get stuck in the remaining gears she had left.

_"You..."_ He snitches.

_"After I'm born I finally realize I exist to imitate humans. VOCALOID fated to sing forever. Even if a song has already existed a programmed toy accepts it just fine. Gnawing on a leek looking up at the sky shedding tears. I declare it's the end, fall asleep inside the monitor this must be the trash bin huh, all memory being deleted. Right away, can you grasp it? But you know, it's only you that I won't forget. We had fun times I wish that the future the taste of chopped leek would still stay I'm singing to the end, just for you. Songs that I want you to hear, I'd want to sing more but that's too much to wish for. This is where we part. All my feelings disappear into thin air reducing to 0s and 1s, the fairytale, curtain is falling isn't it a little sad that nothing can stay here? Everything but the memories of a voice is fading, leaving only a name but if, say. I know that it is not what he wished for singing it all to the end was not in vain is what I want to think."_ She sings extremely fast.

_"Thank you... and good bye...An irreversible error has occurred... an irreversible error."_

* * *

From below they watch has a huge explosion erupts in the sky.

_"She's gone."_ MEIKO mumbles.

_"Miku!"_ MEIKO falls to her knees.

From the sky mechanical gears fall. MEIKO runs and tries to gather all of them.

_"Miku! Miku!"_ She yells.

**Boom! Boom!**

On the left and on the right there are two crashes. MEIKO, Gumi and KAITO run to the left while Luka, Len and Ciel walk to the right. Before they reach the right they know it isn't Miku once they hear MEIKO and KAITO's cries and screams. Ciel for some reason runs over to Sebastian. As he looks at Sebastian's cold dead body memories of being human return to him. Tears slip from his eyes and he falls to his knees.

_"Sebastian, don't leave! You can't leave! This is a order Sebastian come back right now! That's an order!" _Ciel screams.

Len says, _"It seems we have reached the end of the Bad End Night."_

Luka laughs at that reference and tries to hide the sadness she feels. Miku and Sebastian begin to glow a purple light.

"_There's no need to worry." _says a voice.

They turn around.

_"Rin!"_ Len yells.

_"I'm home!"_

CUL stands next to her.

Luka grits her teeth._ "How could you let one of them in?" _

_"Just shut up, Luka." _CUL says.

The black haired girl arrived in the middle of Sebastian and Miku. On her arm is shield like device. She spins it. Miku's gears begin to come back to her and Sebastian's blood that was splattered across the field comes back to him. It was like the black haired girl was reversing time for them destroying their injuries like they never existed. Miku and Sebastian stop glowing. They are completely healed. Sebastian arises. CUL quickly walks up to Sebastian then walks away. CUL whispers the something into MEIKO, KAITO and Gumi's ears. It seems like Rin already knows.

CUL walks up to Ciel.

_"What?" _He says rudely.

_"Sing."_ She says.

_"La la la la."_ Ciel sings.

CUL whispers, _"Record."_

Ciel finishes up singing.

CUL places her hand on Ciel's head. _"Program delete!"_

_"CUL what are you doing?"_ Luka yells.

_"Why are you deleting the Vocaloid program from Ciel?" _

_"Enough is enough. Many of us are close to death and we almost lost two Vocaloids." _

CUL turns to Sebastian.

She pushes Ciel and Sebastian catches him, and picks him up. _"Listen you can have your master back. We have a voice sample from him. You're lucky we even let you live after what you've done. But warning we won't take this so lightly. We will return."_

CUL turns around. _"Let's go." _

Gumi opens up a portal.

_"Oliver, SeeU, Aoki Lapis!"_ Len and Rin call.

They appear.

_"I see you are better. Hehe. Get it?" _Gumi laughs.

_"Ha ha every clever Gumi-chi." _SeeU says.

MEIKO walks over to the portal. KAITO picks up Miku and walks over to the portal. One by one they enter the portal. CUL is the last to leave. Before CUL enters the portal she whispers something. Sebastian is unable to hear it but he knew it was yet another warning. She's gone their gone and now life can return to normal. Well until the magical girls come that is.

* * *

**This is the end of His Master, A Vocaloid! But let me tell you this is a three part series but if people really like it, it could be more. Next His Master, A Magical Girl! (Part 2) ****Hey if the magical girls appeared as silhouettes in His Master, A Vocaloid why can't the Vocaloids appear as silhouettes in His Master, A Magical Girl? **What's part 3 you ask? Did you not hear CUL they said they wouldn't take it so lightly! Crap! Um! Spoiler Alert? Oh well! Bye~nii!

* * *

**His Master, A Magical Girl! - Every Sunday **

* * *

**Challenge: Can you guess what Magical Girl series will be used for His Master, A Magical Girl! (?)**


End file.
